dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Life Without Cuteness and Sweetness
Life Without Cuteness and Sweetness (Japanese: Hepburn: Yasashi-sa to ama-sa ga nai jinsei) is a Japanese television drama series which first aired on TV Tokyo in 2009. It was licensed by Viz Media and Sentai Filmworks in the United States in 2011, and it aired on TBS on March 3. Characters Main characters ;Hidehiko Matsuda ( ) :Portrayed by: Hiroshi Tachi; Voiced by: Lucien Dodge (English) :The main protagonist of the series, Hidehiko is a Japanese businessman and cameraman. He despises cute and kawaii stuff. He prefers to take action and travels to many countries. His favorite camcorder is the Canon HG10 with a tripod, allowing him to record videos. His iconic weapon is an M1911. ;Hisamitsu Matsuda ( ) :Portrayed by: Hiro Shimono; Voiced by: Todd Haberkorn (English) :Brother of Hidehiko Matsuda, Hisamitsu often helps Hidehiko take action against villains. He is also a gunmaker. ;Fujiko Matsuda ( ) :Portrayed by: Mami Koyama; Voiced by: Alison Viktorin (English) :Fujiko is the girlfriend of Hidehiko. Like him, she despises cute and kawaii stuff. Her favorite weapon is a Browning M1910. She is the tritagonist of the series. ;Nobuo Hamaguchi ( ) :Portrayed by: Rikiya Koyama; Voiced by: David Wald (English) :The main antagonist of the series, Nobuo is a Japanese assassin-for-hire who often travels to countries around the world. Much like Hidehiko and Fujiko, Nobuo despises cute and kawaii stuff. According to people around the world, Nobuo is the old brother of Hidehiko Matsuda. His favorite weapon is an M16 assault rifle. ;Resumi Hamaguchi ( ) :Portrayed by: Toshiko Fujita; Voiced by: Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) :Resumi is the girlfriend of Nobuo. Hence her name being in hiragana, she likes hiragana, allowing her to write something in hiragana. Like Fujiko Matsuda, her favorite weapon is a Browning M1910. ;Susumu Takashima ( ) :Portrayed by: Shinichi Watanabe; Voiced by: Jamieson Price (English) :Susumu is a Tokyo-born Japanese digital animator, who is a friend of Hisamitsu. ;Kagami Ochiai ( ) :Portrayed by: Tomoko Kaneda; Voiced by: Chiara Zanni (English) :Kagami is the girlfriend of Susumu Takashima. She was born in Osaka, unlike her boyfriend. She is also an art director. Recurring characters ;Felix Cox ( ) :Portrayed by: David Povall :An American CIA agent ( ) who often hires Nobuo to assassinate people. He speaks English via the Japanese subtitles. ;Derrick Robinson ( ) :Portrayed by: Steve Kramer :An American FBI agent ( ) who often has to deal with hijackers at airports. He is a unique character because he is one of the few living people who know about Nobuo Hamaguchi. He speaks English via the Japanese subtitles. ;Warren Hughes ( ) :Portrayed by: Seán Barrett :The Head of the British Secret Intelligence Service ( ) and like other government officials has frequently hired Nobuo Hamaguchi's skills for various missions. He speaks English via the Japanese subtitles. ;Derek Baxrraing ( ) :Portrayed by: Brock Baker :The Head of the El Kadsreian Secret Intelligence Service ( ) and inspector in El Kadsre City. He speaks English via the Japanese subtitles. ;Prabhakar Singh ( ; प्रभाकर सिंह Prabhaakar Sinh) :Portrayed by: Ajay Devgn; Voiced by: Kirk Thornton (English) :An honest Indian police officer and inspector in Mumbai. He speaks Hindi via the Japanese subtitles. ;Mahesh Gupta ( ; महेश गुप्ता Mahesh Gupta) :Portrayed by: Sudhanshu Pandey; Voiced by: David Wald (English) :An Indian moviegoer who likes Indian action and maputa movies. He speaks Hindi via the Japanese subtitles. ;Zhang Jing Yi ( ; ) :Portrayed by: Xenia Wong; Voiced by: Michelle Ruff (English) :A Taiwanese-born Hong Kong voice actress who loves drinks. She speaks Chinese via the Japanese subtitles. ;Jun Fujioka ( ) :Portrayed by: Kanichi Kurita; Voiced by: Tony Oliver (English) :A Japanese bar owner whom he owns a bar named Kurita's Bar ( ). ;Katsuro Hisakawa ( ) :Portrayed by: Kiyoshi Kobayashi; Voiced by: Richard Epcar (English) :A Japanese computer graphics director. He is a dropout of Tokyo University. ;Hibiki Kimura ( ) :Portrayed by: Makio Inoue; Voiced by: Chris Carlson (English) :A Japanese sound effects editor and computer graphics programmer. ;Kyle Rodriguez ( ) :Portrayed by: Lex Lang :A Mexican-American captain of the SWAT ( ). He is the friend of Warren Hughes. He speaks English via Japanese subtitles. ;Brandon Richardson ( ) :Portrayed by: Andy McAvin :An Argentinian-born American stand-up comedian who was born in 1955. He is the brother of Kyle Rodriguez. He speaks English via Japanese subtitles. ;Kwak Hyun-jung (Hanja: ; Hangul: 곽현정) :Portrayed by: Lee Byung Hun; Voiced by: Doug Erholtz (English) :A South Korean hijacker, terrorist and sex offender who avoids being arrested by the police. In some episodes, he gets arrested sometimes. He speaks Korean via Japanese subtitles. ;Felipe García ( ) :Portrayed by: Carlos Segundo Bravo; Voiced by: Doug Erholtz (English) :A Mexican hijacker and terrorist. He is one of the partners of Kwak Hyun-jung. He speaks Spanish via Japanese subtitles. ;Jerônimo Félix ( ) :Portrayed by: Peterson Adriano; Voiced by: Ted Cole (English) :A São Paulo-born Brazilian hijacker, terrorist and sex offender. He is one of the partners of Kwak Hyun-jung. He speaks Portuguese via Japanese subtitles. ;Denis Magalhães ( ) :Portrayed by: Garcia Júnior; Voiced by: Sam Vincent (English) :A Brazilian hijacker and sex offender. He is one of the partners of Kwak Hyun-jung. He speaks Portuguese via Japanese subtitles. ;Adrienne Clément ( ) :Portrayed by: Lucie Dolène; Voiced by: Chantal Strand (English) :A French female hijacker and terrorist. She is the girlfriend of Kwak Hyun-jung and one of his partners. She speaks French via Japanese subtitles. ;Jamal Al-Hashim ( ; جمال الهاشم) :Portrayed by: Wael Mansour; Voiced by: Illich Guardiola (English) :An Egyptian burglar, criminal, thief, hijacker, terrorist and sex offender. He is the friend of Kwak Hyun-jung and one of his partners. He speaks Arabic via Japanese subtitles. ;Patricia Cook ( ) :Portrayed by: Chantal Strand :A Canadian female news reporter of CNN, reporting about controversies and terrorism. She speaks English via Japanese subtitles. ;Shavik Ramakrishnan ( ; ஷாவிக் ராமகிருஷ்ணன் Ṣāvik Rāmakiruṣṇaṉ) :Portrayed by: Vijayakanth; Voiced by: Dwight Schultz (English) :Shavik is the Indian Federal Democratic Party's presidential candidate. He becomes Nobuo Hamaguchi's target of the underworld driving his campaign with a slogan, "No More Drugs". He speaks Tamil via Japanese subtitles. ;Viji Lakshmi ( ; விஜி லட்சுமி Viji Laṭcumi) :Portrayed by: Rajinikanth; Voiced by: Carlos Ferro (English) :Viji is Shavik Ramakrishnan's candidate for the vice president of India. He speaks Tamil via Japanese subtitles. ;Predaj Amidane ( ; بريداج أميدان) :Portrayed by: Hiam Abbass; Voiced by: Denise Poirier (English) :Predaj is a high-ranking member of the commando squadron of the Palestinian Liberation Front. She speaks Arabic via Japanese subtitles. ;Susumu Hori ( ) :Portrayed by: Sonny Chiba; Voiced by: Mark X Laskowski (English) :Susumu is a Japanese video game programmer and music artist. He is also a CGI designer. ;Kameko Sakiyama ( ) :Portrayed by: Ayaka Saito; Voiced by: Alison Viktorin (English) :A Japanese voice actress and world-traveler who helps Hidehiko Matsuda. ;Michiko Okino ( ) :Portrayed by: Aya Hirano; Voiced by: Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) :One of Kameko Sakiyama's best friends. Like Kameko, she's a voice actress and a world-traveler. ;Manami Oyama ( ) :Portrayed by: Nozomi Sasaki; Voiced by: Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) :One of Kameko Sakiyama's best friends. Unlike Kameko and Michiko, she's a computer-graphics executive producer. ;Chi Zhang ( ) :Portrayed by: Sammo Hung; Voiced by: Andy McAvin (English) :A Beijing-born Hong Kong martial artist, whose favorite weapon is a shuriken. He speaks Cantonese or Chinese via Japanese subtitles. ;Hongyang Hui ( ) :Portrayed by: Yuen Biao; Voiced by: Deke Anderson (English) :A Singapore-born Chinese martial artist and a friend of Chi Zhang, whose favorite weapon is a guandao. He speaks Chinese via Japanese subtitles. ;Zeng Xusheng ( ; ) :Portrayed by: Jackie Chan; Voiced by: Doug Erholtz (English) :A Shanghai-born Chinese film director and a friend of Chi Zhang and Hongyang Hui. He is of Shanghai dialect. He speaks Chinese via Japanese subtitles. Adaptations The movie adaptation, titled "''Life Without Cuteness and Sweetness: The Movie''", was distributed by Toho and it was released in Japanese theaters on March 22, 2012. It was also released in North America and Europe on June 30, 2012. A manga adaptation of the same name was released in East Asia on July 27, 2013 and in North America on August 19, 2013. A video game adaptation, titled "Life Without Cuteness and Sweetness: The Video Game", was released in Japan by Bandai Namco Entertainment for Windows, MacOS, Linux, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4 on April 1, 2014 and in North America and Europe on April 30, 2014. International broadcasting Australia * SBS Bhutan * Bhutan Television Canada * Canadian Broadcasting Corporation China * China Central Television El Kadsre * El TV Kadsre 1 * El TV Kadsre Japanese Hong Kong * Television Broadcasts Limited * RTHK * Hong Kong Television Network Japan * TV Tokyo Mahri * Treet TV1 Malaysia * TV3 Nepal * Nepal Television New Zealand * TVNZ 1 North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 Pakistan * Pakistan Television Corporation Philippines * ABS-CBN Sentan * STN 1 Singapore * Channel U South Korea * KBS2 Southeast Asia * GEM TV Asia Taiwan * FTV * Taiwan Television Thailand * Channel 3 United El Kadsreian Nations * GEM TV United States * TBS Vicnora * VTVEN Vietnam * Vietnam Television Worldwide * Netflix YinYangia * NKTV Category:Japan Category:Japanese television drama Category:Television series Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Suspense Category:Thriller